


浮士德01

by dorisss1117



Series: 浮士德 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisss1117/pseuds/dorisss1117
Summary: Love Loop 从零开始独居的男人在首尔并不鲜见，其中像朴珍荣这样职业受社会尊敬的高学历男人也不少。只是他未婚，也不养猫狗，完全喜静的生活如无波的水面，至少看起来如此。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: 浮士德 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677409
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	浮士德01

**Author's Note:**

> ooc警告⚠️

梦是断断续续的。他听见相机“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音，伴随着嘈杂的人声如海浪一般不断地拍打着耳膜，他离声音那样近，支离破碎的语言像是一支支冷箭射中他的心脏，“嗡嗡”的回声与心跳快速共振；忽然他又离声音那样远，仿佛隔着一层玻璃墙，他的心跳逐渐缓慢下来，紧绷的弦也悄悄松紧，生理反应使他张开嘴想深吸一口气，却发现海浪直灌进他的嗓子，他嗓子眼发涩作呕，与他被记者围堵时的窒息感一模一样。

“金律师，受害者家属将你称作‘恶魔代言人’，你有什么想说的吗？”“金律师，你个人是怎么看待凶手这种滥杀无辜女性的行为呢？”“金律师，你进入‘法扶’后的两个案件都是为杀人犯做辩护，请问这是出于你个人偏好还是有什么其它原因呢？”

……

刺眼的闪光灯占据了每一个画面，他眼睛熬不住，伸手挡在眼前，耳边的相机快门声却更加快速，血涌上头部，他伸手用力一推，却发现扑了个空。他睁开眼，紧闭的电梯门，快速上行的电梯，失重感令他一个趔趄，攀附在了电梯里的扶手上，肘部传来撞击引发的痛感。

“叮——”电梯终于停下，是七楼，他的新公寓所在的楼层。他整理了一下身上的西装，指尖触摸到湿润的领口，电梯门打开之后迎面而来的人潮让他来不及疑惑，粘稠的鸡蛋液混合着刺鼻的油漆沾湿了他全身。积累许久的怒气忽然爆发，他在人群中挤开一条路，向自己公寓门口的方向跑去却没停下，径直奔向了隔壁，门好像虚掩着，他一推便看见玄关处朴珍荣熟悉的脸，他张口想向对方解释什么却发现听不见自己的声音，而他却清清楚楚地听见对方没有感情的声音。

“出去。”他努力眨了眨眼，朴珍荣饱满的嘴唇像是没有吐露出这样冷漠的言语一样。他忽然被谁推搡着回到了走廊，朴珍荣站在他跟前，微微抬头，白皙的手指顺着他的头发，像是在抚摸一只比自己高一些的金毛犬一样。

“你们要的杀人犯在这里。”他从来没觉得韩语这么难懂。眼前的朴珍荣和人潮一同消失，只剩下他一个人满身的油漆和蛋液，汩汩地如同血从他身上滑落。冷意顺着他的脚背爬上他的大腿，依附在他的脊梁上吸着他的骨髓。他的身体一点点变得麻木。

漫长而惊心动魄的梦被落地窗前的窗帘拉开时“唰”的一声吓得逃回了空虚。

“阿西——”金有谦嘟嘟囔囔，在床上磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿，仿佛还沉浸在背弃的余韵中，身上也顿时有同感似的黏糊糊的难受，他伸手挠着颈脖，却实实在在地感觉到了潮意。不切实际的真实感让他猛地睁大了眼睛，他惊坐了起来，被子被他拽了大半过去。这才让他意识到他身旁躺了别人，朴珍荣双手枕在脑后正望着他。

“怎么啦？”随着朴珍荣嘴唇张合，他的眼睛也弯了起来，眼里温暖促狭的笑意呼之欲出。“啊哥，你怎么会在这里？”金有谦长舒了一口气，用不上力气也轻轻地推了他一下。笑眼的弧度更加大了，朴珍荣饱满如桃子一样的两颊微微鼓起，“我为什么会在我家呢？”他揉了揉金有谦乱七八糟的头发，起身下床走进了卫生间。

这不是第一次金有谦做这样的噩梦，也不是第一次梦里出现被记者围堵的场景，更不是第一次因为白天被记者和受害者家属围堵而郁闷地来住在隔壁的朴珍荣家里喝酒。尽管两个人认识还不超过一年。

“你真的27岁了吗？怎么还和高中生一样啊？”朴珍荣模糊的声音混合着电动牙刷声从卫生间传来，还时不时被漱口的声音打断，听起来百分之百是嘲笑的口吻。“我哪里有。”金有谦刚想躺下继续睡，手机闹铃就响了，提醒他今天二审。他悻悻地按掉闹铃，打了个哈欠便也起身去了卫生间。

在牙刷上挤好牙膏后略有些粗暴地塞进嘴巴里。“哥，我昨晚做了个梦！”他像小孩儿似的睁圆眼睛，一边刷牙，目光一边跟随着朴珍荣一举一动。刚刚洗好脸的朴珍荣脸上淌着水珠，在明亮赤裸的灯光下不知从哪里泛出一抹暖粉色。“嗯，你说。”朴珍荣走出卫生间，在卧室背对着金有谦换衣服。“哥，你不要一心多用啦，专心听我讲嘛。”“小心把牙膏吞下去，会中毒的。”朴珍荣对着镜子抚平了自己翘起来的一卷头发，眼里有些红血丝。

“这种话只能威慑到小学生啦，”金有谦洗漱好之后熟练地走进厨房，“蛋、吐司……哥，你家没香肠了啦，今天要我回来去买点儿吗？”朴珍荣趿拉着拖鞋走了过来，拿出冰箱里的鸡胸肉和水果，放进榨汁机里。“我家没有香肠了为什么要你来买啊。”语气更像是照顾幼稚园孩子感到无奈的母亲。“OKOK，那你要记得买哦。”金有谦吐了吐舌头。

吃三明治的时候，朴珍荣看着手机上今天的课程安排，忽然没头没尾地询问到：“对了，你不是说做了梦吗？”金有谦刷着ins，一时也不知道从何说起，“压力太大了吧，”他挑了挑眉，“梦里哥还参与了呢，真的无语。”“啊是吗？”朴珍荣一口喝掉杯里的奶昔，毫不在意的语气令金有谦暗自翻了个白眼，“你今天有庭审要参加？”

“嗯，而且还是早上。”金有谦看了眼手表，加快了咀嚼的速度，“不行我要迟到了。”他还没完全吞咽下嘴里满满当当的食物，阳光透过落地窗浅浅打在他奶白色的皮肤上，透出蝴蝶扇翅时的诱惑与脆弱。朴珍荣伸手揩下了还是少年模样的男人嘴边的面包屑，随即放进自己嘴中。“记得打领带。”他懒洋洋地看着金有谦细长的手指翻动，套上西装裤，包裹住紧实的臀部；衬衫的扣子是半透明的乳白色，硬挺的面料蹭着男人的胸膛，他仿佛看见了衬衫后微微挺立的乳头，又恐是自己的错觉。“啊烦躁，衬衫还有点湿。”男人飞快地打好领带，夹着公文包走到门口时，好像又想起了什么折回客厅，在客厅角落的金鱼缸前玩闹似的做了做鬼脸，满意地关上门走了。

在门“啪”地一声关上的同时，公寓里变得异常的安静。

其实也才一年不到，这样的安静原本才是这间公寓的基调与主调。朴珍荣当时在延世大附近挑了很久，才挑中了这间闹中取静并且距离学校距离适中的公寓。他所要的只是一个简单的住所而已，一间放满社会学科书籍的书房，一间不大的用来放置衣服的房间，一间有着落地窗的卧室。独居的男人在首尔并不鲜见，其中像朴珍荣这样职业受社会尊敬的高学历男人也不少。只是他未婚，也不养猫狗，完全喜静的生活如无波的水面，至少看起来如此。

“朴教授真的长得帅又性格好。”他从担任教职之后一直对自己得到的评价很是关心，在听到这样意料之中的肯定话语之后他也只是微微一笑不做表示。份内的事情总要做好，在受到褒奖时他总是低着头，嘴角是观众不会厌倦的弧度；面对来自男女同僚、学生从未间歇的求爱信号时，他也只是以鼓励与温暖的言辞委婉地拒绝。

他慢慢踱着步子走到客厅的鱼缸面前，拉开旁边的窗帘。阳光大刀阔斧地劈砍着鱼缸里汩汩循环的水，水面上漂浮着一只浅金色的鱼，狰狞地瞪着无力的眼珠，他捞起来，金鱼身上粘稠的体液混着滴滴哒哒往下淌的水，他握着死鱼走到卫生间，扔进马桶里按下了冲水键，一眼也没再望去。他拿起消毒纸巾擦拭着手，仔细地，带着欣赏的目光凝视着。

坐回到沙发里，他一只手习惯性地从桌上抽出两张纸巾放在身侧，另一只手拿起遥控器打开电视。新闻台正在回顾最近引起社会热议的“江南奸杀案”，宋姓男子吸食毒品后多次在夜店引诱无辜女性并将之奸杀，在法庭上，他声称自己患有抑郁症，是在服用抗抑郁药物之后出现幻觉，宋姓男子在被告席上哭泣着，同时露出恍惚的笑容，媒体尽管对他进行了马赛克处理，但高清的镜头仍然使国民陡生寒意，甚至实名签署请愿书，希望可以判处宋姓男子死刑。

朴珍荣刚想转台，电视画面往旁边移了一些，切换到了熟悉的面孔上，他按键的手停顿了一下。“而受害者家属对凶手的不满与愤慨有一部分转移到了为宋姓男子辩护的金姓律师身上……”镜头切换到今天的二审现场，聚焦展现出金有谦与在他身边时的孩子气截然不同的善辩，流连于他的下颌轮廓、喉结，西装打扮。

朴珍荣把音量调小，一只手解开西装裤的皮带，“嘶”一声拉下裤链，内裤中间鼓囊囊的已有些湿润，描摹出尺寸可观的性器轮廓。他将手隔着内裤抚上硬挺的性器，有节奏地搓揉着，喉咙里不自觉地发出一声叹息。硕大的龟头溢出体液，他似不可餍足地将西装裤和内裤褪至膝盖，将龟头包在掌心轻轻挤压，酥麻袭入五脏六腑，茎身微微发热。他闭上眼，仿佛电视里的男人正用口腔温暖着他的性器，唇舌正舔舐着阴茎上微凸的青筋，操弄的快感如同火焰灼烧着他敏感的神经，而手的速度愈发的快，男人努力吞吐的脸在胯下清晰可见，单纯的眼神此时应该裸露地迷离地望着自己。朴珍荣半睁开眼，电视上金有谦的喉结无声地滚动了一下，他紧绷着浑身的肌肉，低哑着嗓子 “操”的喊出了声，掌心慢慢多了一滩乳白色的浑浊。他眼眶因为生理兴奋有些湿润，此刻艳丽的眼尾滚落了一滴不知是汗水还是眼泪的晶莹。他用纸巾将精液擦拭干净，利索地换了贴身衣物。

此时手机kakaotalk忽然响起提示音。 “哥，我想吃烤肠了，我从超市买点回来哦^ ^”

朴珍荣看着讯息，眼里除了疲惫还有不知名的情绪，唯独没有笑意。

你没有朋友吗？朴珍荣内心某种尖锐的声音试图打破屏幕，划伤对面那颗蓬勃赤裸的心。

“好呀，哥在家等你^ ^”


End file.
